Made to Be
by dollyrags13
Summary: Meet Kate the Human. She stands as a danger to Finn's reputation as a hero and the only human remaining. Kate carries many mysteries about her. Can Finn uncover these mysteries without being seduced by Kate's stunning looks, intelligence and skills with a sword? And will he find out more about his past along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"What time is it?" Finn asked excitedly at the prospect of slaying another new monster and saving the poor innocent people of another poor innocent town and how they would shout his name and give him presents.

"Adventure Time!" Jake the dog shouted back also exited but for a different reason. He knew that saving the day would get him well deserved kisses from Lady Rainicorn.

"Let's go!" Finn screamed running towards the commotion, adrenalin pumping through his body. He heard the distant calls from Jake telling him to slow down but he didn't. Adventure was waiting and nothing could ruin this for him.

By the time Jake had caught Finn up they had reached the village. But the monster was already slain and the crowds were already cheering. "Hey, Dude. How did you do that so fast?" Jake asked, slightly disappointed that his friend hadn't waited for him.

"I'm not sure. I... I don't think I did." Finn was stunned and confused. This didn't make sense - how could he have already been here or how could someone else have done his job. He was the hero in The Land of Ooo.

"Well let's go check it out then." Jake said walking towards the corps of the giant monster. Finn followed reluctantly.

As they got closer to the crowd they could hear whose name they were cheering. "Kate the Human! Kate the Human! Kate the Human!" Jake and Finn exchanged confused glances. "Hey, Dude. I thought that you were the only human." Jake turned to Finn and they stopped walking. "I did too Jake."


	2. Chapter 2

"What time is it?" Finn asked excitedly at the prospect of slaying another new monster and saving the poor innocent people of another poor innocent town and how they would shout his name and give him presents.

"Adventure Time!" Jake the dog shouted back also exited but for a different reason. He knew that saving the day would get him well deserved kisses from Lady Rainicorn.

"Let's go!" Finn screamed running towards the commotion, adrenalin pumping through his body. He heard the distant calls from Jake telling him to slow down but he didn't. Adventure was waiting and nothing could ruin this for him.

By the time Jake had caught Finn up they had reached the village. But the monster was already slain and the crowds were already cheering. "Hey, Dude. How did you do that so fast?" Jake asked, slightly disappointed that his friend hadn't waited for him.

"I'm not sure. I... I don't think I did." Finn was stunned and confused. This didn't make sense - how could he have already been here or how could someone else have done his job. He was the hero in The Land of Ooo.

"Well let's go check it out then." Jake said walking towards the corps of the giant monster. Finn followed reluctantly.

As they got closer to the crowd they could hear whose name they were cheering. "Kate the Human! Kate the Human! Kate the Human!" Jake and Finn exchanged confused glances. "Hey, Dude. I thought that you were the only human." Jake turned to Finn and they stopped walking. "I did too Jake."

As the two friends made their way through the crowd in silence Finn started to not be so worried but exited again. Another human would mean I'm not the only one and if she killed that monster maybe she would want to join me and Jake! He thought to himself.

When they had made it to the front of the crowd he had made up his mind to invite Kate to be part of their team. But his thoughts were interrupted by sight of a beautiful girl with long brunet hair that reached her knees and turquoise eyes that were like looking into pools of clear water. "Wow." Finn gasped. She wore a tight skirt that was purple and didn't leave much to the imagination and an almost see-through white shirt that was also rather revealing. And in her hand she was holding a blue sword that glowed with magic.

"That must be Kate." Jake said. He was obviously not as impressed with her a Finn.

"She is stunning!" Finn gasped. "I'm going to asker if she would like to adventure with us Jake." Finn started to head toward her but Jake stepped in front of him.

"Wow, Dude! Why exactly are you going to ask her that?" The dog asked.

"Because she is clearly very skilled. I mean look at that giant monster she killed. Plus... She's pretty." Finn replied almost in a trance.

"Next you'll be asking her to move in with us," Jake laughed "Come on let's go." He turned around to leave.

"That is a great idea Jake. Come on let's go ask her!" Finn walked up to Kate and cleared his thought.

"Hi, my name is Finn the Human." Finn held out his hand toward Kate. She looked at him and nodded a friendly "Hello." To him, then turned around and carried on her conversation with a small blobby man wearing a top hat. Finn tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him. "Hi my name is Finn the Human and this is my friend Jake the Dog. We also slay monsters and go adventuring. So I was wondering if..." Finn started saying to Kate.

"Listen Finn the Human. I am having a very important conversation with the mayor of this town so if you don't mind. Also I don't want to adventure with you I don't need a creepy dog thing or you to help me." Kate ranted.

Finn stood gobsmacked. "Do you want to stay in our tree house with us?" he asked hopefully as Jake shook his head. Kate just laughed and turned back to her conversation with the mayor

"Come on Dude. Let's go." Jake said. And the friends turned around and headed back to the tree house.


End file.
